gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asterope
Region I'm not sure what region to classify this vehicle as. If Karin is the equivalent of Toyota, then it's a Japanese company. In the U.S. Toyota do manufacture Corollas exclusively for the North American market. At the moment I have it classified as American, but I think it should be Japanese, seeing as the Corolla originates from the JDM. JBanton (Talk | ) Lexus It's also based on a Third generation Lexus 430(front) and Forth generation Lexus Ls 460/600h(rear). Lexus is also a japanese car manufacturer. Now I know that the in-game parody brand of lexus is Emperor (manufacturer), but the car also looks more like a Lexus and less like a Toyota. :I don't really see it. The car's overall appearance looks pretty "cheap" and Lexus cars are executive or luxury. The fact that model is from Karin, as opposed to Emporer indicates that it's primary inspiration must have come from Toyota or Subaru and unsurprisingly there are almost identical design matches from either. Plus Subaru and Toyota manufacture relatively cheap cars, like Karin. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:20, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* take the Sultan and Sultan RS for example , both made by Karin and based on a Lexus model (Lexus IS) Not enought of an example ?? ::That means you now agree with me; the IS was originally sold in Japan as the "Toyota Altezza". Thank you and good day. JBanton (Talk | ) 06:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: And the Lexus Ls is also sold as Toyota Celsior. * facepalm* No need for that language kid, Jonny knows best here and that's that.. Instulent (talk) 12:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Noone asked you anything, you retard so you'd better stop praising him ,shut up and go play your stupid saints row. : Easy bro, here's how I arrived at this conclusion. If you take close look at afew factors, you can see how I arrived at the conclusion of Toyota basis. *Analysis of the design (including the theme and intent) *Manufacturer relation between the game world and the real world. *Production and marketing context : For the design of the car, looking at the front the grille of this Aurion added to the front bumper of this Aurion would create a near identical front end because they have; *Multiple horizontal chrome strip grille *Central bumper duct a similar shape to main grille, but wider and less tall *Small side ducts that contain a circular fog lamp : The headlights are off though : At the sides, the Camry features the trim above the wheelbase and some models feature the similar seven spoke wheels Also the Camry/ Aurion have rear-side windows without a Hofmeisterkink, like the in-game model. The Lexus models have the kink. : For the rear, the C-pillar, third box area and the continuation of the line that runs just below the side windows are a dead giveaway. But to add to that the Camry also features similar shaped rear lights and license plate area. Lexus GS is similar, but not closer. : For the manufacturer relation, we've already run through this so I'll head for production and marketing context. : The Camry/ Aurion were produced as a "mid-sized car" as opposed to Lexus with "executive" (GS) and "full-sized luxury" (LS) cars. The Camry and Aurion were produced with target market being families, so they were created in mass numbers to be sold at an affordable price (which also means that the car has production and marketing attributes of a tuner). When looking at the car in-game, it appears to be a car designed with the intention of being an affordable family car. : When putting together all of these factors it's hard for me to see how the car could be based on a Lexus LS or GS in favour of a Toyota Aurion/ Camry). JBanton (Talk | ) 12:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Name Confirmed The name of the car is confirmed as the Karin Asterope. source official GTA V brady games strategy guide (see picture). Andrew nicholson (talk) 15:29, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Guys! Check out the second picture of the first row of cars on the left page! I think that is a Romero! Yall should check that out! Smashbro8 (talk) 15:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Drive Type Weirdly, the badge on the back says "FWD" which would imply its front wheel drive, but holding both the throttle and the brake spins up the rear wheels (granted all wheel drive cars do it on GTA too) but it is strange nontheless. Maybe it was intended to be AWD or RWD and then changed at the last moment, but they forgot to remove the rear drive. It does seem to corner exceptionally well. Edits? Why is this no longer editable? MeLikeBigBoom (talk) 04:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It's the new Kuruma Remember that fast and reliable sedan in GTA III and LCS? the Asterope is a perfect replacement of that car... -Herdjati Special Variant I just played the PC version of Cleaning the Bureau and I didn't see a car similar to the description of the special variant. In fact, there wasn't even an Asterope that came out of the garage. I've played the PS3 mission, and I also don't recall seeing it. SierraX (talk) 03:45, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I don't recall seeing it on PS3, PS4 or PC but wasn't looking for it either. That's why I added the ? when I added the images needed template. Was thinking of adding a template as well. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:59, July 28, 2015 (UTC)